Reina con prima perfecta
by Acabsha
Summary: Lily tiene una cita y Rose está dispuesta a ayudarla, pero tiene que ser rápido ya que su guapo novio la está esperando en la sala de abajo. ¿Cómo terminará esto?


Disclaimer: derechos reservados a Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Reina con prima perfecta<strong>.

* * *

><p>Rose agarró la mano de su prima bruscamente, ya era la quinta vez que lo tenía que hacer.<p>

—Deja de morderte las uñas, Lily —recriminó, mirándola severamente.

—Lo siento... —susurró Lily, mirándose en el espejo.

Detrás de ella Rose acomodaba los cabellos de su prima suave y rápidamente. Era increíble como lo hacía. Sus manos, finas y largas, totalmente femeninas, se movían entre los cabellos rojos oscuros de Lily. Enlazando un poco por acá, un poco por allá...

—Tu pelo hoy estuvo peor que nunca —comentó, mientras metía entre sus dientes su varita mágica.

Lily hizo una mueca. Su cabello siempre era un desastre. Podía haber sacado el brillante plus de su madre y el oscuro y rojo pasión de su abuela paterna, pero había sacado el toque descabellado y enredado de su padre. Su cabello era, sin dudas, un desastre. No estaba como antes era el de Rose, y se dice antes porque Rose desde que tenía once años y James se burlaba de su cabello comenzó a buscar hechizos que la ayudaran a mejorar su aspecto. Por ejemplo, aquellas nueve pequitas que ante estaban sobre la nariz de Rose, ahora ya no estaban, y su cabello naranja fuerte mantenía unos divinas olas en vez de rulos tras rulos.

—Siempre lo está —dijo, luego de un segundo. Agarró un pedazo de manzana, su fruta preferida, y la mordió mientras deleitaba el suave sabor.

— ¿Usaste el hechizo que te dije? —preguntó, mientras observaba a su prima menor a través del espejo.

— ¿De qué hechizo hablas? —fue la simple respuesta. Como consecuencia, resivió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que hizo que su manzana girara en el suelo— Mira, Rosalie, no te rompo el piezote que tienes porque hoy estoy de humor.

— ¡Lilian, los hechizos son para usarse!

—Pero ese no me importa —dijo, al fin y al cabo recogió la manzana con su varita y utilizó magia para limpiarla—. Sinceramente lo que menos me importa es mi cabello.

Pudo ver a través del espejo como Rose rodaba los ojos negativamente. Lily bufó. Su prima era un poco excesiva en eso del cabello, rostro perfecto y uñas limpias. Por última vez en el día, justo antes de que Rose dijera "listo", Lily se miró en el espejo.

—Gracias, Rose —sonrió. El cabello estaba echo por un simple rodete que estaba rodeado de trenzas, dos mechones ondulados estaban a cada costado de los ojos verdes de Lily.

—Te ves preciosa —cortejó, mientras la agarraba del brazo y la empujaba hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo. Lily casi pudo caerse.

En la imagen se reflejó a una joven alta, delgada y de ojos azules brillantes, Rose rápidamente puso a Lily enfrente. Lily era mucho más baja que Rose, aunque ella era la que tenía altura de modelo. La pequeña Potter, de solo dieciséis años, tenía un cuerpo armonioso y precioso por donde se lo mire, no pudo haber sido de otra manera siendo nieta e hija de dos bellezas.

—Tienes el cuerpo perfecto —canturreó Rose, mientras la hacía girar— Ah, no, no es cierto.

—Lo sé, me falta culo —comentó Lily, moviéndose más.

—Yo tengo mucho, cuando quieres te lo paso —dijo burlonamente su prima.

—Vale, y cuando quieres me presta esos corpiños de tazas armadadas que tienes —Lily abrió la boca, fingiendo sorpresa—. No, no hace falta. No me hace falta.

—Ja, ja —dijo, ignorando los dos voluptuosos pechos que yacían en el tórax de Lily—. Pechugona, mira al frente.

Lily le sacó la lengua antes de volver la mirada. Rose colocó sus femeninas manos bajo el mentón de Lily y levantó el rostro suavemente hacia arriba. Luego, puso sus manos en su hombro y los apretó, de esa manera Lily dejó de encorvarse no sin antes quejarse. Por último, puso sus dos manos en las piernas de la chica y las cerró.

—Te paras como James apunto de orinar —comentó, con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Y tú como sabes cómo se para mi hermano al orinar? —preguntó, solamente defendiéndose.

Rose se puso levemente colorada, un rojo tan contrario al anaranjado furioso de su cabello. Rápidamente, agarró el rostro de Lily y apretó sus mejillas haciéndolas colorear.

— ¡Auch! —gritó, acariciándose los cachetes— ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

—Porque, querida, pareces un muerto de tan blanca que estás —comentó, mientras se dirigía al bolso que su tía Ginny le había regalado y comenzaba a buscar algo.

Lily se miró en el espejo. Era cierto que era un poco blanca, pero Rose no se quedaba nada atrás. Lily, por suerte, no tuvo la desgracia de nacer con pecas. Aunque tampoco le ayudaba mucho el echo de tener un lunar cerca del seno derecho, uno que atraía la mirada hacia el valle que comenzaba a crecer por los pechos juntos de Lily por aquél sostén especial. Lily agarró su remera en el punto del escote e intentó levantarlo hacia arriba, para que sus pechos no se vieran, pero eso no hizo más que dejar a vista un vientre liso y más blanco que su rostro. Rose apareció por atrás, y bajó su remera de un sólo manotazo. La curva del comienzo de los pechos de Lily se volvió a ver y, por ende, también su lunar que resaltaba sobre aquella piel tan blanca estando tan cerca de esa remara negra.

—Maldición Rose —dijo Lily, acomodándose el pantalón— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando usabas estos pantalones? ¿Nueve?

—No —contestó, mientras mascaba un chicle y sacaba algo de una caja— Tenía trece. No te queda tan mal.

— ¿Bromeas? —preguntó Lily. Se dio vuelta, encontrándose con apenas un minúsculo trasero comparado con el que debía haber heredado de su madre.

—No te preocupes por no tener trasero —comentó Rose, dándose vuelta.

— ¿De verdad lo dices? —preguntó Lily, esperanzada de que su prima mayor pudiera ayudarla.

—Sí, tengo un hechizo por allá que te deja las pompas perfectas.

—Eso es asqueroso, Rose, no me voy a meter una poción en el culo —comentó, con una mueca de desagrado, antes de que Rose la agarrara del cuello y atrajera la cabeza de su prima hacia la luz.

—Quédate quieta, señora plana de atrás. Te voy a maquillar.

Luego de unos minutos, Rose dejó de clavar cosas en los ojos de Lily y la pelirroja pudo abrirlos.

—Veo todo oscuro, mierda —dijo Lily, llevando sus manos rápidamente hacia sus ojos para limpiarlos.

— ¡No se te ocurra!

* * *

><p>—Bueno Lily, te ves divina —comentó Rose, con una sonrisa de tonta y las manos juntas sobre su pecho.<p>

Lily movió la cabeza hacia un costado, preguntándose si su prima lo decía en serio. Primero, necesitaba que Rose se quitara del espejo porque se sentía una enana con dos enanos más en su tórax. Desgraciados pechos, ¿Qué no podían ser un poco más chicos y dejar más carne al culo? Eso había preguntado Lily hoy, y Rose le había respondido, luego de reírse cruelmente durante un segundo, que en la vida no existía la perfección.

—Ahora, ve a tu cita esa —dijo, despidiendo a Lily con la mano.

La pequeña pelirroja se quedó en la puerta de la casa, mientras volvía a cruzar sus brazos sobre sus pechos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Rosie, debo esperar a que me busquen.

—Ah, bueno —dijo, con una sonrisa falsa. Dos segundos y dio un paso hacia atrás, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.

Lily rodó los ojos, furiosa, y se sentó en el porch de la casa. No tardó mucho en escuchar el ruido de las risas de su prima y de su novio. Rodó los ojos y bufó exasperada por séptima vez. Luego de un minuto, y diez minutos antes de la cita, un auto negro se aparcaba en el frente de la casa. Lily sonrió, levantándose con emoción. No podía ver siquiera la silueta del chico que estaba dentro, y todo por culpa del vidrio negro al cual él se había aficionado tanto.

En ese mismo momento, sale Rose, con una cara de pocos amigos. Se paró junto detrás de Lily, y la miró con rabia desde arriba.

—Rosie me voy —dijo Lily, comenzando a caminar hacia el auto. Pero paró al ver como estaba la cara de su prima— ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada —dijo, irónicamente—. Excepto que mi novio no para de pedirme que te presente ¡¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¡¿Cree que no me di cuenta de cómo te miraba? Pedazo de ignorante.

—Eh, sí, Rosie, yo me voy.

Lily corrió hacia el auto y se subió. Justo cuando Rose comenzaba a ir hacia ella gritándole el por qué no le contó que su novio tenía un auto, y que Harry se iba a enojar por ello. Antes de que Rose alcanzara el auto, Lily abrió la ventana del coche y saludó con la mano. Rose se quedó de piedra al ver al mejor amigo de Albus sentado junto a Lily.

— ¿Scorpius es tu cita? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo Lily, adiós.

Scorpius saluda a Rose con una mano y acelera el fabuloso coche. Rose queda de piedra, no porque le irritaba el echo de saber que su amigo salía con su prima más pequeña... si no que Scorpius le había estado jodiendo desde hace dos semanas con una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes... Lily... hasta ahí todo bien. Hasta que Rose recordó que Scorpius no había parado de hacer mención en los pechos de Lily y sus labios carnosos.

Oh... si Harry se enteraba iba a matarla, se supone que ella debía cuidarla mientras sus padres, él y la tía Ginny estaban de vacaciones. ¡Albus, James, Teddy, Fred, Hugo y Louis iban a colgarlo a Malfoy de las bolas!

Rose bajó los hombros, sonrió y giró para encontrarse con su novio, Alan Wood, y su torso perfectamente marcado. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa de dioses y los ojos azules brillando.

— ¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó, relamiéndose los labios— Tengo algo que mostrarte.

* * *

><p>¡Estoy intentando poder poner a las dos juntas! Por favor, comentarios; con deducciones, creencias, ayuda, lo que sea. Necesito mejorar.<p> 


End file.
